Solar Pack Mid-Ranking Wolves Den
Return to the Solar Pack Link http://webchat.freenode.net/ Channel; #wikia-solarpackmid-rankingwolvesden Rules in General #+Absolutely NO swearing. #+Don't put other users down. It's rude to call someone stupid if they just spelled something wrong. Same situation goes as above. #Lay off the caps. If your excited, say so, BUT IF YOU TALK LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME IT CAN GET ANNOYING!!!!!!!!! #You can use simple shorthand, but don't over do it. See the section on Shorthand below. #+Don't harass users that aren't there at the moment. If your going to leave, say brb so users can understand if your leaving momentarily. When you come back, say something like "back" or "BAK (back at keyboard)" so other users don't think that you ditched them. #Be positive. This is a RP chat channel, not a channel where you share your problems about a friend or your parents. #+Only RP your wolf. If you don't have one, place a join request on the pack's join section If one of the major rules (marked with a +) is broken, there will be a ban sequence Your very first time: Warning, 2 hours First time: 1 day Second time: 3 days Third time: 1 week Fourth time: 3 weeks Fifth time: 1 month Sixth time: 3 months Seventh time: 6 months Eighth time: 1 year Ninth time: Permanent unless lifted If you see someone break any of these rules, tell Tawny. Rules for Roleplaying (RP) #If your character is doing an action, type in either /me (whatever action your character is doing) or just put it in stars #Be appropriate. Don't be murderous where every 10 seconds someone gets killed in a bloody battle. #This is the Solar Pack Mid-Ranking wolves den. If your from the River Pack, then chat in your own Mid-Ranking wolves den #If you want to talk to a specific wolf and only them, then please bring up a private chat with them so it doesn't clog up the main chat space. #This is the Mid-ranking wolves den. Don't chat as if your sleeping in the apprentices den. #If your wolf dies, make sure it's reasonable. If your wolf dies by choice (the RPer makes the wolf hit head on rock), then the death is accepted an moved on. Your wolf doesn't die if its attacked by a magical fire-breathing unicorn that came out of nowhere. If your unsure about if a wolf should have died, consult Tawny. Shorthand Everyone knows that when chatting with their friends on IM or something like that, you shorten words with simple letters. Example: You - u Are - r Bye - bibi, bi But some phrases are changed around so much the other person has no idea what the other person is saying Example: Phrase: What are you up to? Good: Wat r u up 2? Bad wt r u ^ 2? Seems that only 2 things are changed, but see how hard they are to read! If you have a shorthand that you use, then post it in the shorthand list with the regular typing, and your shorthand typing, followed with the four ~. Example: Goodbye - bibi Tawnyis here... 18:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Shorthand List